A Catastrophic Meeting
by Ktdragonfly
Summary: So Raj can now speak to women, still doesn't mean he knows what to say! When Cat Green comes into his life, it's Penny to his rescue! Taking place during the run up to the 'locomotive manipulation' which I have yet to see in full!
1. Chapter 1

**First time publishing a story on here - please be nice :) I own nothing of the BBT or any song lyrics used.**

**Tuesday Night**

"Are you always such an insufferable ass."  
This was the first full sentence Cat Green said to Dr Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali.

A short, brown haired guy wearing what looked to be a red turtleneck with a yellow jumper and brown cord pants appeared behind 'the doctor' and with a smirk said "Why yes, yes he is" answering her rhetorical question.  
"Howard!" Raj turned and looked at his friend in distress "Your ruining the moment between myself an..."

They both heard a condescending snort and turned to look at Cat who stood with a look of total disbelief on her face and one eye brow raised.

She'd arrived at the Cheese Cake Factory a short while ago with her guitar, hired for the next 5 days as entertainment for the restaurant. A bit of live background music for the week running up to Valentines Day. It wasn't the work she'd originally intended after moving from the UK to LA. Cat Green had originally hoping that she'd would of been signed up to a label by now. But after 3 years of working the scene, playing small gigs as opening acts, doing open mic nights, sending out demo tapes, Cat found she wasn't getting anywhere other than gigging as entertainment for bars, restaurants or small events (weddings, birthdays). Luckily as her father was American born and raised in Chicago before moving to the UK for work where he had met Cats English mother, she was dual national and didn't have to worry about visas and such. Though over the past few months she'd been debating whether it was time she should move on.

She stood at the grand height of 5ft3, long strawberry blonde hair which was currently tied up in a messy bun. Her figure was not slim, one agent had tried to sell her act as "similar to Adele", that agent hadn't last long before she'd given him the boot along with the middle finger.  
So she might not be thin, she was a US size 16/18 depending on the store, very much a pear shape. Her chest which wasn't the largest of her assets, being a D cup at its best, her waist did neatly tuck in then her hips and ass curved out. It wasn't a bad figure, like most girls Cat wished it was just smaller! But she knew how best to dress, flattering and adding emphasise where needed. Her pin-tuck dress which she was wearing was one of her faves, a dark fabric with a floral pattern which was fitted at the top then flared out just above her waist. The skirt of the dress was pulled up in tucks suggesting it was more voluminous than it was. Ending just around her knee, she'd paired it with black wet look leggings and ankle boots. She looked damn cute tonight!  
Then the somewhat insulting yet quirkily attractive Doctor Rajesh who still stood in front of her had said he liked his woman with "overly generous" curves.

Stunned for one moment, Cat then opened her mouth to lay into him when a leggy blonde in a waitress outfit appeared. Giving a grimacing smile the blonde put her hands on the shoulders of the two men and started to move them away "come on guys, what have I told you about scaring off the acts."  
Rajesh looked at her almost pleadingly "yes but Penny" he started, the blonde Penny gave him a look and said "Raj" in a knowing way which caused the doctors shoulders to slump and walk away with his friend.  
Penny turned back to Cat with million watt smile, "sorry about that, it's ok though they're pretty harmless," she laughed, "especially Raj."  
"Yeah well thanks, I'd better get back to setting up," Cat liked the waitress who come across genuine and friendly.  
"Sure thing, do you want a drink?" Penny asked  
"Tap water with a slice of lemon would be great" Cat adjusted the mic stand and got her guitar out while the blonde headed off to the bar.

Sitting on the edge of the stage, Cat strummed a few chords making sure the guitar was in tune. Penny appeared back from the bar and placed a large glass down next to Cat.  
"Here ya go," she smiled, Cat took a little sip and then returned the smile "thanks"  
"No problem," Penny looked around the restaurant to check no one was waiting for service, deciding everything was under control she turned back to Cat who had nearly finished her sound check and was getting ready to preform, "I saw you play last night, your really good."  
The compliment warmed Cat a little, "thank you," she grimaced, "it wasn't the plan I intended when moving here" Cat finding herself confiding in the friendly blonde.

Penny made a similar face, "I know what you mean, this is just part time gig," she shrugged indicting to her current role, "I'm an actress, just waiting for my big break." She gave a very weak smile, Cat nodded, she'd met a lot of actresses over the past 3 years waiting for that all important break.  
Penny's face lit up again as she shrugged off the seconds of doubt, smiling brightly "I'll let you get on," she began to move away then she stopped and turned back "he's not all bad ya know, quite sweet really."  
Cat looked at the blonde slightly confused,  
"Raj, the insufferable ass," Penny laughed.  
Not entirely sure where the waitress was going with this, all Cat could think to say was "Oh ok then, thanks"  
Penny suddenly sat down next to Cat and looked at her directly, "looks he's a total sweetie, just not had much practise talking with girls and always says the wrong thing," taking a breath, "I guess I'm trying to say he's worth getting to know." Penny gave a small sweet smile, clearly this Raj was a good friend.

Cat strummed her fingers over the guitar strings gently really unsure how to respond, "Ok, well thanks again." And she stood up to take her seat on the stool next to the mic, looking back at Penny whose smile had now dropped making Cat feel bad, inwardly rolling her eyes to herself, "I'll give the doctor some consideration during my set" why did she feel she was going to regret saying that but the smile the pretty blonde now radiated seemed worth it.  
"Cool," jumping up from her seated position "just shout me if you need another drink or a snack!" And she headed off towards the table where Rajesh, his short friend, two other men and two women, one tiny petite blonde and a rather studious brunette were sat. Groaning inwardly to herself, Cat got comfortable on the stool, yep she was definitely going to regret saying that.

Raj looked miserably over at the stage where the beautiful Cat was getting ready to begin her set. He'd watched her interaction with Penny who was now walking over to their table with a smile on her face.  
"Hey guys, you ready to order?" She asked whipping out her notepad from the pocket in her apron.  
"Yes Penny I shall have a dish of heart ache followed by a side of forever alone," Raj moaned.  
"Oh Raj your not going to be forever alone," Bernadette patted his hand, "your a real catch, you just need to think before you speak when it comes to girls." The petite blonde tried to cheer up her husbands best friend.  
Penny picked up Leonard's soda and took a sip, "what did you actually say to piss her off?"  
"Oh he commented how he liked big butts," Howard not so helpfully answered with a laugh.  
Penny's jaw dropped, "Raj! You did not mention her weight!"  
Raj now looking extremely sheepish began to chase the ice in his soda with a straw, "Not how Howard said it, I just commented how I liked women with curves."  
"Generous curves," Howard chimed in again, unhelpful, "Ow, Bernie" his small wife had swatted him giving him a look to behave.

Penny shook her head, seriously how guys so smart could be so clueless she would never understand, looking over to her own brainy boyfriend who was sat back with a smile on his face probably enjoying that for once it wasn't him being a total ass.  
"Well I don't know if it helped but I did put in a good word for you Raj," giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, "maybe when she's finished her set you could go speak to her again and you know maybe not mention her weight."  
Raj looked up at her with big sad puppy dog eyes, "thank you Penny."

Sheldon who like Leonard had been quiet was now clearly getting fed up, "Can we order or do we have to wait for Raj to make amends with the entertainment?"  
Penny's eyes rolled, "Ok Sheldon, are you having the usual?" Knowing it was a silly question.  
"Of course, it's Tuesday and Tuesday means..." He carried on about his food requirements for that night, while Raj looked over at the strawberry blonde singer sadly. He didnt know why he'd made that silly comment, he'd just been trying to express that he found her curvaceous figure attractive. Why couldn't he of commented on her hair which gleamed with auburn highlights in the dim lighting of the restaurant or how her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

She was now perched on the stool next to the mic, Raj watched as she settled and oddly lay her guitar over her lap. He saw her take a slight breath, then she began to tap out a rhythm on the body of the guitar. Customers around the restaurant paused and looked to the musician, a quiet taking over the room apart from the repetitive sound coming from the stage. After 15 seconds, she began:

_"I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow  
what you say_

_When I'm gone...  
When I'm gone..  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk...Ohh  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
Its got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

As the song drew to a close, Raj found his mouth agape at Cats singing. Her voice was very pure and sweet with a folksy hint to it. Penny who was still stood next to him placed a finger under his chin and closed his mouth, "she's good isn't she" Penny grinned, the poor astrophysicist was clearly smitten by the auburn haired singer.

"She is more than good, she sounds like an angel singing" he realised that the room had been applauding Cats performance and were now settling down.  
"Thank you," she said almost shyly over the mic, "My name is Cat and i'll be here for your entertainment tonight, if you have any requests then please let me know and I'll do my best to play for you, otherwise I hope you enjoy my set." Picking her guitar up and holding it in the more traditional pose she began to play again.

Raj spent the rest of the evening entranced by the performer, her range was wide and she pretty much managed to play whatever people went up and requested. Bryan Adams, Adele, Backstreet Boys, Rihanna, to name a few, even Miley Cyrus which Raj spotted she grimaced slightly upon that request - clearly not an artist she favoured,  
It was soon getting late, the others had all finished their meals and drinks and were getting ready to leave while Penny had been roped into working a couple extra hours on the bar.

"Hey Raj, you coming?" Leonard asked, Raj blinked out of his reverie, "I may stay a while longer, have a drink at the bar."  
Leonard couldn't help but grin, "ok then buddy, tell Penny I'll see her later."  
Absently mindedly Raj nodded and waved his friends off, Cat who had now finished her set was packing up her guitar. Raj hesitantly wandered over to her.

Cat looked up when she felt a presence to find a sheepish looking Raj stood behind her. Keeping her face neutral, "yes?"  
"I was wondering to make up for my earlier discretion I could buy you a drink?" The doctor shuffled on the spot looking painful shy & uncomfortable. God it must of taken him something to come back over, Cat sighed then gave a small smile at the nervous man, "sure, let me finish packing up and I'll met you at the bar."

Raj grinned, "I shall order while you finish, what would you like?"  
Cat bit her bottom lip and contemplated, she was driving but one small drink couldn't hurt, "vodka, lime and soda please" the doctor nodded and practically ran to the bar, maybe Penny was right about giving him chance, she chuckled softly at how eager he was.

Securing her guitar in its case, she tidied up the stage and then headed over to the bar where a drink sat waiting for her along with Rajesh. Over the course of the evening she'd been surreptitiously checking him out, he was about 5ft7/5ft8 - taller than her but not so tall he towered over her. She could tell he wasn't overweight, but he didn't seem thin (not like his short or tall friends), he seemed an average size what she could tell with the clothes he was wearing. A pale stripey colour shirt with a rather eye watering patterned beige & green sweater vest both of which looked like something out of the 70s show. A pair of brown khaki pants and trainers. Not the best taste in clothes, but he seemed to pull it off. His hair was thick and black in a shaggy but neat hair cut, framing his face. Large dark brown eyes stared at her with a sweet expectant smile. Cat sat on the bar stool next to him and took a small sip of her drink, putting it back down she focused on him "thanks."  
"No thank you for giving me another chance." He said shyly while playing with a straw in his soda class.  
"Are you not drinking?" She asked  
He shook his head, "No, I was a little reliant on it," he started, then realising how it sounded, "but not in an I'm an alcoholic way," he rushed to put out there, "more Dutch courage, but I've recently found I don't need the courage anymore so not drinking."  
Cat nodded trying to understand, "ok then, cool." She turned back to her drink and stirred the little straw around, mixing the vodka with the lime and soda water. The silence became tangible between them, until Raj spoke up,  
"Your performance was wonderful, I really enjoyed that first song."  
Smiling Cat looked back over at Raj, "thanks, it's one I've been working on since watching a film a couple weeks back."  
"It was really good," he enthused, "I thought how you used your guitar as a drum was inspired."  
"Well the songs called 'cups' and your supposed to get the rhythm using a cup," The look of confusion on Rajs face was quite sweet, "lemme show you," She reached past him, brushing his hand with her arm, a shot of electricity seemed to spark from the touch giving Cat a tinglingly sensation inside. She plucked an empty soda beaker from next to him. Settling back down Cat began the rhythm of the song again, this time with the 'cup', moving it around turning it over and tapping on its base. Before she knew it she'd begun to sing again,

_"I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow  
what you say_

_When I'm gone...  
When I'm gone..  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

Raj was completely entranced, watching her move the cup around creating the beat, he realised after a moment she'd stopped and was looking at him, she had a shy smile on her lips "see what I mean,"  
"Yes, yes i do, your very talented," he breathed, thinking to himself while Leonard and Penny's children would be smart and beautiful, his and Cats would be smart, beautiful and talented.  
"Thanks" a slight blush appeared on her pale cheeks and she turned and took another sip of her drink.

"Well hello you two," Penny appeared behind the bar, loving how the two of them seemed to now be getting on, "can I get you anything else?" She asked.  
Cat shook her head, "No thanks Penny, actually I should really get going," she stood up and downed the rest of her drink, "I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?" She said to the friendly waitress now bar tender, then looked at Raj "I'll be here till Friday, see ya." Grabbing her guitar she raced out before the doctor had a chance to say anything.

Raj sat in shock, one minute Cat had been there and now she was gone, he looked to Penny confused who was grinning, "I don't understand what happened Penny?"  
Looking to his friend who was much more knowledgable about these things, Penny still grinning responded "that Raj was to let you know if you wanted to see her again you know where you can find her."  
Raj still looking perplexed then Penny's explanation dawned on him and he grinned back at her. Maybe he hadn't totally messed things up.

**Constructive / nice feedback is welcome :) thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday Night**

Cat returned to the Cheesecake Factory, she saw Penny waiting a table and gave her a wave as she headed to the small stage.

Looking around she didn't see Raj anywhere, she'd been a bit mean last night running off like she did only giving the subtlest of hints that she wanted to see him again. Feeling a little bit sad that the doctor clearly hadn't got the message she got ready for her set.

As she was about ready to start Penny wandered over with a large glass of water with lemon. Cat smiled that the pretty blonde had remembered her drink from the night before.  
"Hey Penny, busy day?"  
The waitress rested against the stool for a moment, "Yeah real busy as I caught the end of the lunch rush when I started," standing up straight she gave a bit of a stretch, "also our bar tender has called in sick again so I've offered to stay on like last night."  
Cat chuckled "thought this was a part time gig?"  
Penny's nose wrinkled "yeah but a girls got to pay the bills or at least afford pretty pretty shoes." The grin she gave was devilish, "right better get back to it, break a leg."  
Cat settled on the now free stool and prepared to play "thanks Penny, speak to you after". She went to get her guitar into position then decided against it, placing the guitar over her knees like she did the night before. Cat had planned to open with a Imagine Dragons track but after the reaction she got the previous night - especially from a certain chocolate eyed doctor - she made a last minute decision... Tapping on the body of the guitar she began...

Penny stood behind the bar surveying the restaurant, perplexed as she'd been positive Raj would of showed up to watch Cat again. Checking again to make sure her boss wasn't looking she pulled out her phone to see if she had any messages. One from Leonard saying he'd see her later and would get dinner and one from Raj:

"Penny, delayed at work setting up the project for Friday! Can you let Cat know - in a un-obvious, not desperate kind of way, your ever grateful friend Raj"

Smiling Penny put her phone away, she'd spotted Cat searching the restaurant when she was switching from one song to the next, her songs though mainly love themed by request had a slightly sad tone - Penny wondered if maybe the singer had been hoping the astrophysicist would show.

When Cat had finished and was packing up, Penny waved her over to the bar. Cat gave her the signal for one minute and finished tidying up.

Once Cat had packed away, she made her way to the bar and sat on one of the tall stools. Penny had a look on her face Cat could only describe as mischievous then the waitress/bar tender presented her with a vodka, lime and soda. Cat looked at her puzzled as she hadn't ordered the drink, Penny gave a cheeky grin "From Raj, he'd hope to come tonight but he got delayed at work"  
Cat blushed took a quick sip of her drink to try and hide her embarrassment, "Well I guess being a doctor he has to work late hours and stuff"  
Penny burst out laughing which confused Cat again, "what?"  
"Oh sweetie, he isn't THAT kind of doctor", Cat now looking more perplexed "he had a phd but he's a scientist - astrophysicist to be exact"  
Cat felt her cheeks redden "I thought as he introduced himself as doctor that he meant medical, god I feel stupid! Glad I didn't ask him any daft questions now"  
Penny still chuckling, "I wouldn't worry, least you know now."

Cat and Penny talked for a little while longer in between Penny serving customers and making up orders for tables. Cat really got on with the blonde, finding they had a lot in common and Penny explaining how she knew Raj, that he was a friend of her boyfriends that she'd known since she'd move into her apartment. The time flew by and Penny announced her shift had come to an end.

Grabbing their coats the two women made their way out of the restaurant to their parked cars, Cat had unknowingly parked right next to Penny's little red car.  
"You know your missing a wing mirror," Cat spotted, "I didn't knock it off by the way!" Holding her hands up in innocence.  
Penny unlocked her car, "oh god I lost that ages ago in a car park in Hollywood!" She grinned "see you tomorrow?"  
Cat nodded and got into her car.

Penny watched as the singer set off then pulled her phone out of her bag. 3 messages:

Leonard - at yours, dinners ordered so should be here when you get back, love you x  
(Smiling to herself she sent back a quick thank you and see you soon to her boyfriend)

Amy - hey bestie! Trains romantic, yes or no?  
(Penny didn't quite understand her friends message so left it for the moment)

Raj - Penny! What happened? Did she ask about me? Did she notice I wasn't there? What happened?! Message me ASAP - your bound to be ever unloved friend Raj x

My god the man is more of a drama queen than the average woman, Penny thought to herself then composed a text back.

'Hey sweetie, you bought her a drink (which you owe me $6 for) and we spoke about you - would def say she's interested, catch ya later P x'

Before she'd put her phone down to put the keys in the ignition another message came through

Raj - I LOVE YOU PENNY! THANK YOU!

Shaking her head, Penny drove home.  
**  
-**

**a couple of short chapters coming up just to get into things** **- Kt x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday night**

Penny had been roped into working the bar for the later afternoon/evening shift which she didn't mind but the tips didn't tend to be as good when she was waitressing. Drying some glasses and putting them away she saw Cat arrive with her guitar case to do her set for the evening.

She waved over at the singer, tonight her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into purposely messing plait with loose strands and some flower hair decorations strategical placed (I must give her a penny blossom or two, Penny thought to herself thinking how nice they'd look in Cats hair), her outfit was a pair of wet look leggings teamed with pair of denim shorts, a purple peplum top and her normal ankle boots. Her makeup was subtle, smokey eyes combined with glossy lips. She looked edgy and cute at the same time.

Cat set up her guitar and mic for the night, then saw she was a little early decided to wander over to the bar where Penny was stood.  
"Hey Penny, how's you today?" She asked cheerfully, today had been a good day for Cat having heard the possibility that a new record label was starting up and she'd been asked to audition for them tomorrow.  
Penny reached down for a large glass which she filled with ice and a couple of lemon slices before topping it up with water, putting it front of Cat she shrugged "ok day, my agent said she may have an audition for me next week for an ad but hasn't got back to me yet to confirm." Penny seemed a little down so Cat decided to keep quiet about her audition, "I'll keep my fingers and toes crossed for you." She grinned and then crossed her fingers on both hands. She had to do the Vulcan hand sign to separate her fingers, then crossed them over. Penny laughed, "you wishing me luck or to live long and prosper" she quoted the Star Trek phase in a serious but silly voice.

Cat laughing now at Penny's Vulcan voice "oh god don't tell anyone, I'm a bit of a sci-fi geek"  
"Get out of here!" Penny shrieked, then grinning and leaning over the bar, "I happen to know four sci-fi geeks one of which I think you find cute" she winked at the singer whose cheeks had gone bright red.  
"You know Penny I think it's time for my set, I'll catch up with you after" bringing an end to the conversation before Penny could get started on the topic of Raj Koothrappali.

Unbeknownst to Penny, Cat had developed a little crush on the astrophysicist. When he hadn't shown last night she'd googled him out of curiosity, she'd found some science papers which he'd written and she didn't understand a word of. Surprisingly the shy doctor had been named by People's magazine in 2008 as one of 30 under 30 to watch and a picture of him with a spacey background looking thoughtful. Cat may of saved that picture of him as it was quite cute.

If Cat was honest he wasn't her normal type, that being arrogant artsy tools with a emo streak who eventually she got bored of very quick. No she'd never dated or even considered dating a scientist, most of the guys she had dated didn't have PhDs but qualifications in music and arts. Would she even have anything in common with such a smart guy? Thinking back to the period of silence between them when he'd bought her a drink. Then again Penny did just mention he was into sci-if, so there was common ground. If he showed tonight maybe Cat would try to get to know him better...

She was ready to start that nights performance and once again opened with "Cups".

Raj sat back in chair at work, ran his hands over his face to wake himself up and blinking a few times as his eyes were feeling very tired from the charts and coordinates he'd spent the past several hours staring at. Looking at the clock he bolted up right, dammit it! It'd gone 9pm now nearly going on 10, how had he lost track of the time. Raj had been planning on getting to the cheese cake factory tonight to watch Cat preform again, especially as he wouldn't be able to tomorrow due to work commitments. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to find a couple of messages none of which he'd heard arrive as his was one silence,

Howard - me & Bernie are going away to Napa with Amy & Sheldon tomorrow for valentines day. C u Sunday for paintball?  
(Lucky Howard, Raj jealously thought to himself, he'd married the lovely Bernadette who Raj had at one time an inappropriate crush on, but in all was happy his once 'womanising' friend had settled down)

Stuart - doing a valentines sale at the shop on Friday, 25% off all comics where the hero gets his heart stamped on! Maybe see you there?  
(Ah Stuart someone who felt the same loneliness Raj felt, but at a slightly more suicidal level. Quickly he texted back to say he was working tomorrow but he'd catch up with Stuart for some guy time soon!)

Leonard - do you still need me and Penny to watch Cinnamon tomorrow? If so from what time, Leonard  
(Another quick text back to say he'd drop off his little cinna-bun about 6pm at Leonard apartment, he'd need to put together a little bag for her when he got home.

Penny - Are you coming tonight? The girl is made for you! She's a sci-fi nut!

Penny - Seriously Raj, where are you? She's almost finished playing for the night.

Penny - you bought her another drink (you owe me $12 now!) As I'm not working & as its her last night tomorrow managed to get her number - you owe me big time Astro-boy!

Raj groaned, how could he of been such an idiot! He could divert via the cheese cake factory on his was home but Pennys last message was about 15min ago and sounded like Cat would of gone by now. He also needed to get back home and collect Cinnamon from his neighbour who watched her occasionally for him. Picking up his bag and car keys he made his was out of Caltech, thinking how best to respond to Penny.

When he got to his car, he pulled his phone out from his pocket and responded back to Penny:

I am forever in your debt Penny, I got waylaid at work again & didn't realise the time! Your such an amazing friend - will also give you the $12 tomorrow when I drop off Cinnamon at Leonard's, Raj x

Putting his phone in the glove compartment he pulled out of Caltechs parking lot and headed home, thoughts of a auburn haired singer playing on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday night**

Cat angrily chucked her guitar into the back seat of her car, slammed the door shut then went round to the drivers side to get in. Once in the car with the doors shut and windows rolled up, she grabbed the steering wheel and screamed with frustration! Another waste of time audition with a bunch of total tossers judging her and her talent solely on her looks.

"You are very good, lovely voice, but you just don't have what want we want" the snide skinny "record" producer had said.

Cat had looked him squarely in the eye, "what are you looking for then? I'm confused as you heard my demo prior to calling me in and you seemed extremely keen to sign me up." She could feel herself getting angry,

"Yes, yes your demo was very good, however as we're a new company we need acts who are going to be the face of our business and we just don't feel you'd 'fit' in with the promotion we have planned." He over extended the word, emphasising it like a size 0 shop assistant sizing her up for a pair of jeans that would be too small. Part of Cat wanted to rail at the slime sat in front of her, scream at him that looks weren't everything and there were plenty of famous acts out there to prove that but her voice got stuck in her throat. Instead she'd nodded, collected her guitar and stood. "Thank you for your time." And left, normally she would of wished them all the success but she hoped they'd fall flat on their skinny asses.

Back in her car after releasing the tension from her body, she gave herself a shake. Took a deep breath and then started the car. She had time to kill before she needed to head to the Cheese Cake Factory. She debated heading their now and seeing if Penny was due a rest break so she could have a chat, but then she remembered that Penny wasn't working today as she had planned to have a romantic day with her boyfriend Leonard and also looking after Raj's dog. When Cat had asked what kind of dog, Penny had answered small and yappy!  
Cat had grown up with dogs in England, her parents still had two dogs back home which she missed fiercely. She sometimes debated getting a dog to keep her company, but with the times she could be out and the late nights she'd decided it wouldn't be fair. Not too mention now she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be staying in LA.

Cat found herself to be aimlessly driving around when she spotted a comic book store, well she couldn't commit to a dog but a few graphic novels wouldn't hurt, she decided and pulled over for some retail therapy after a crappy afternoon.

Entering the store, there seemed to be a sale going on, 25% off heart broken heroes. Ooooook then, Cat thought to herself, clearly not a fan of valentines day, she wandered over to the graphic novels.  
"Hello!"  
Cat turned, to face a wiry almost gaunt looking man, he looked to be about 5ft9 with curly brown hair. He smiled and said "hello" again and "can I help you with anything?"  
Cat smiled back, "hiya, sorry in my own world," she liked this guy, came across very non threatening "I was wondering if you had any Neil Gaimen at all?"  
"Of of course, it's just over here" and he moved down the aisle and grabbed the first Gaiman novel that came to hand 'books of magic', "I'm Stuart by the way, this is my store." Offering her the novel.  
Cat took it, it was one she'd read previously and enjoyed, however her copy was back in the UK and this one was on sale for $15... Then she realised the owner was trying to engage her in conversation "Oh I'm Cat," she held out her hand for him to shake as a sort of return offering which he took limply.  
"So this sale was your idea then?" She asked, pretty much gauging the guys mental health on the theme - sad & lonely was what she was getting.  
He nodded, "yeah," sighing he seemed stuck for a moment, then carried on, "I'm hoping it'll bring in a big crowd later on. Last year a friend helped me organise a party here which went down really well but he's working tonigt so, yeah, here I am."

Cat gave him a weak smile, wow being around this guy was not helping her mood at all, "oh well, fingers crossed you get a big turn out then." Looking down at the book in her hands, "I've read this one before but can't remember if a hero gets his heartbroken or not" she laughed, Stuart weakly chuckled, "well maybe I could offer you a little valentines discount as a first time buyer at my shop, you know encourage repeat business and all."  
"Oh you really don't have to," Cat said quickly now feeling bad as Stuart obviously hadn't got her joke and thought she was just after a discount,  
"no no, it's fine," he insisted, "let me go ring it up for you" and held out his hand to take the book back from her. Cat handed it over, "ok then, but don't ring it up just yet, I'm still looking." Now she felt she needed to make an additional purchase to up what she as spending. Damn nerdy guys making her feel bad!  
"I'll wait over by the till then," and the gaunt man walked away.

Cat scanned the Neil Gaimen section quickly, she found two more cheap books 'creatures of the night' and 'M is for Magic" which she snapped up and headed over to the till.  
Handing them to Stuart she browsed the counter looking at the fun things - little collectible toys, dice with many sides in bright colours, packs of RPG cards.  
"So your British?" Stuart asked in a rhetorical sense.  
"Yup, though my dads originally from Chicago so part American," she got asked this question a lot.  
"Oh cool, so what brings you to Pasadena?" Another question she was asked A LOT.  
"You know, the normal, fame and fortune." Stuart looked confused by this answer, "I'm a musician, I sing and play the guitar."  
"Ahhhhhh" Stuart nodded as this made sense, "my friend Penny is an aspiring actress."  
Cat looked up sharply, "Penny? As in blonde Penny who works in the cheese cake factory?" She asked.  
Stuart nodded, "yeah, that Penny, do you know her?"  
"Yeah I do, I'm playing this week at the cheese cake factory in the evenings and have got to know her." And some of her friends she added slightly to herself.  
Stuart gave what seemed to be his standard weak chuckle, "Ha. Small world."  
"Yeah, small world," Cat responded, she wondered, Penny had mentioned that Raj and his friends were sci-fi buffs... Did Raj know Stuart?

She opened her mouth to ask, but then Stuart handed her a plastic bag with her books in, "that's $28.98 please" he had knocked off 15% for the pretty strawberry blonde, he may have to speak to Penny later and see whether she could maybe get more info on Cat... She handed over $30, "keep the change" she added with a smile her blue eyes sparkling, Oh yes Stuart was definitely going to speak to Penny.  
Suddenly Cats smile turned to horror, "crap is that the time! I've got to go or I'm going to be late," she grabbed the bag off him and hurried to the exit, she stopped briefly turned round and called back "thanks Stuart, hope you have a good evening." Then she was gone.  
Stuart gave a small wave, he should of just asked her out then and there, he was always regretting things like this. Oh well he at least had a back up plan to speak to Penny about her, he went back to idly tiding the spotless shop hoping that some of the people who turned up for Raj's valentines party last year would appear again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday**

Raj woke up with a smile on his face, Cinnamon was curled up next to him and looking well despite her dramatic evening at the vets. He still couldn't quite believe that Leonard & Penny had been so careless with his little cinna-bun, letting her eat chocolate while they went a filled their sexual appetites, but on the other hand he now had a number for a rather attractive vet. Oooooh yeah, Raj was on a roll! Was it too soon to call? Maybe he could ask her out for dinner, but where? Was the cheese cake factory too cheesy for a first date he wondered, chuckling at his own joke.

He got up out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants and top so he could take Cinnamon out for a quick walk, still debating whether he should call Yvette or not. He grabbed his phone and keys, put them in his pocket and hooked Cinnamon to her pink extender lead.

Wandering along the street towards the small park near his building, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with a message. Cinnamon began to sniff a street lamp with great interest so Raj took that moment to check out the text -

Penny - Morning sweetie, I know you got that cute vets number last night but did you still want me to try and hook you up with Cat?

Cat? He blinked, then remembered the short curvaceous Cat with glorious strawberry blonde hair, eyes blue like the Indian Ocean and a voice that would make angels jealous. How could he of forgotten Cat... But then she hadn't seemed all that into him despite what Penny may of suggested and she'd finished playing at the Cheese Cake Factory now so it wasn't like he would just randomly run into her. Maybe he should see how things went with Yvette first, they seemed to have things in common last night. Putting the thoughts of Cat to one side, he rang Yvette.

Cat was back at the cheese cake factory, the manager had come up to her once she'd finished her set the night before and asked if she wasn't busy would she'd consider playing tonight. Her performances had been well received and he felt that a lot of valentines dates may of been postponed to Saturday night so would be good to carry on the live entertainment for one more evening. Seeing as she wasn't working or had any plans Cat agreed as she could always use the extra money and you never know when a music producer may fancy cheese cake. Cat remembered Penny mentioning quite a few famous names that had eaten here, one of which had been Leonard Nimoy. Cat wouldn't admit to the slight geek-gasm she got at the thought that the original Spock had eaten here.

She'd messaged Penny earlier to say she was working again tonight and see if she'd be there. Penny had messaged back to say she was working the early shift but may catch her before she left.

As she entered Cat couldn't see Penny anywhere, maybe she'd missed her new friend, so headed straight to the stage to get set up. Cat spotted a large glass of water with lemon sat on the stool. Smiling, Penny had left her a gift. Cat got set up for the evening, not seeing Raj walk in with a slim brunette.

Penny pulled on her jacket, her shift had finished and she hoped that she would catch up with Cat before she left. As Penny left the staff area the scene she entered into was incredibly awkward. Cat had her back to the restaurant setting up her mic and guitar, so clearly had not seen that Raj had come in and was heading towards a table for two with the vet from last night. Raj who was focusing on his date for the night hadn't spotted Cat setting up. Penny did not see this ending well.

Reaching into her purse Penny found her phone and dialled Raj hoping he'd pick up.

She watched as he looked at his phone confused for a moment, excused himself from Yvette and answered.

"Hey Penny, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now,"

"Yes I can see that" Penny hissed, "just watched as you came in with the vet from last night, you clearly missed my earlier message saying Cat would be playing again tonight!"

Penny could see a look of horror dawn on Rajs face as he turned to the stage, just as Cat stood up to begin. It was like watching a car crash but Penny couldn't tear her eyes away. Raj stared rather gormlessly at Cat who went to smile then saw his date for the evening. A cold icy wall came down on Cats expression, picking up her guitar she sat down and introduced herself:

"Good evening, I'm Cat Green, I'll be your entertainment for the final time this week at the Cheese Cake Factory," she emphasised the word 'final' and rather than offering to take requests went straight into her first song - Titanium by David Guerta / Sia.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Penny still holding her phone, she sent a quick message to Leonard saying she'd be late home as needed to stay on at work. Then putting her bag back down, took her jacket off. Settling on one of the bar stools, Penny watched Cat play and waited for her new friend to finish because Penny had the feeling Cat was going to need someone to talk to.

Penny looked over at Raj who was still standing looking helplessly at Cat, his date sat behind him looking confused as to what was going on. Raj looked pleading over to Penny, she shook her head, in-dictating he should go.

Finally moving into action, Raj turned whispered in the vets ear who nodded and got up to leave with Raj. They left a few minutes later, Raj stopping in the doorway to give a final lingering look at Cat then followed Yvette out.

Cat felt cold within as she played, trying to lose herself in the music but it wasn't happening tonight. She knew that Raj couldn't of possibly known she would be here tonight, but she couldn't quite believe that he was out with another girl, after the big deal he'd made for the past couple of nights making sure to have a drink waiting for her. Clearly she had judged the scientist wrong and maybe her first comment on him being an ass was more correct.

She watched as he left with the slim brunette, likes curvy girls does he, she had to stop herself snorting with derision at that thought. Clearly he liked anything with a pulse that would give him a second glance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Penny wince, then realised that her guitar playing and singing were off and starting to sound harsh. Bringing her current song to a close, she took a moment to get herself together, taking a sip of water. She really should offer to do requests, but her heart was not in it, so just continued you with her set list. Starting again, she played a lighter song and put Rajesh out of her head - she had a job to do and couldn't afford the distraction.

When Cat had finally finished, she thanked the audience - what was left, who clapped weakly - then started to pack up. Penny wandered over with a drink, Cat snarled "is that from Raj?" She snapped.

Penny grimaced and shook her head, "no it's from me, thought you might want one." She passed the glass over which Cat took and proceeded to down, she looked back at the blonde who just waited expectantly, "didnt your shift finish ages ago?" She asked.

Penny nodded, "yup, but I thought you may wanna have a drink after with me, seeing as its your last night an all."

Cat gave Penny a very weak smile, the waitress had clearly stuck around after seeing the whole Raj scene but was being sweet enough not to mention it and just be there for Cat, "Thanks Penny, I'd like that."

"Great, well if you wanna pack up here we can head back to mine where I know that there's a bottle of wine or two waiting."

Cat nodded, "Sounds pretty good right now, I'll be five minutes than I can follow you in my car."

"Great, I'll go grab my stuff." and Penny headed back to her stool where her jacket and purse were waiting.

40 minutes later, Penny and Cat were trekking up the 4 flights of stairs, they'd made a quick stop for additional provisions in the forms of chips, dip, ice cream and a bottle of vodka!

Cat had her guitar slung over her back, not willing to risk leaving it in her car and was carrying the bag with the ice cream, "jeez Penny, have you considered complaining to your super about getting the lift fixed!", Cats apartment was ground floor no stairs required and her short legs were having trouble keeping up with Penny's well practised strides.

"I would but it turned out it was my boyfriend who caused it to be broken in the first place some years back, so I don't want to draw attention to it. I'm just thankful I'm not on the 5th or 6th floor!"

Cat huffed "not half as thankful as me right now."

Finally reaching Flat 4b, Penny unlocked the door and let them in. Putting the provisions on her counter she quickly headed back to the door, "I'm just going to pop across, say hi to Leonard and let him know what we're doing."

Cat nodded, still catching her breath.

Penny left and shut the door behind her, Cat could hear Penny enter the apartment across the hall without knocking and greet the guy in there. The door shut and Cat couldn't hear anything further, so she put her guitar down and surveyed Penny's abode. It looked to be a reasonable size, the kitchen, dining and living area all in one which was common. A large window over looked the car park and a glass door which seemed to lead to Penny's bedroom. The apartment was full of colour and disarray, the small kitchen sink over flowing with dirty dishes. Clothes hanging around on the back of chairs. Cat wasn't sure what to do, decided in the end it was best just to sit on the chair next to the sofa and wait for Penny to come back.

It wasn't long before the blonde came back, looking a little flushed, "Sorry about that," she quickly ran round her apartment grabbing at the clothes loitering around which she then flung through the door to her bedroom, turning back with that killer watt smile "so drinks?"

Cat nodded a yes and Penny proceeded to the kitchen and dug around in her cupboards looking for suitable glasses, "if I said my apartment wasn't normally this messy would you believe me?" She asked sheepishly.

Cat couldn't help but burst out laughing, "do you want a truthful answer to that?" She asked.

Penny grinned finally finding two wine glasses, then proceeded to grab a bottle of white out of the fridge, "na it's ok, I prefer to live in ignorance." She poured two large glasses of wine then heading over to Cat passing a glass to her.

Taking a sip, Cat sat back in the chair with a relaxed sigh, while Penny curled up on the sofa. "Thanks for inviting me over, though I know why you did it"

Penny shrugged and took a large sip from her glass, "I just thought it would be nice to hang out somewhere else other than the cheese cake factory." Trying to look innocent,

"For an actress, your a crappy liar," Cat stated, "I know you saw Rajesh arrive with his date and then watched my musical melt down for the rest of the evening." She swirled the wine round in the glass, watching it, "I'm glad you did as I would of just gone back home and brooded."

Penny placed her glass down on the table, "in Rajs defence, 1. He didn't know you'd be there tonight" confirming what Cat had guessed "and 2. He's really not usually this popular with the girls! And the only reason he met that vet was because me and Leonard nearly poisoned his dog last night."

Cat choked on her drink, "you nearly did what?"

"Yeah, I'd gotten Leonard a box of chocolates for valentines day which we left on the coffee table," Penny blushed, "and then kinda left them unattended while we went to his bedroom. When we came back Cinnamon had eaten pretty much the entire box." Clearly still feeling guilty from the incident she carried on, "we rushed her to the vet who gave her the all clear, but we'd rung Raj and told him where we were, so he left what he was doing at work early and came down where he met he vet and they kinda hit things off." She looked apologetic, "seriously, this never happens to Raj! Two girls liking him in one week!" She added.

Cat went back to swirling her wine in the glass, "it's ok, its not like I have any real claim on him, don't really know what I thought was going to happen anyway. After I finished playing last night I didn't think i'd see him again unless you and I had bothered to sort something out."

Penny looked guilty again, "now before i say this, just know I do enjoy your company and would of tried to keep in touch regardless, but" taking a breath, "I kinda asked for your number to pass onto Raj."

Cat burst out laughing, "I gave it to you on the basis you'd probably pass it on to try and set us up like you'd been doing with the drinks."

The two girls relaxed and laughing out the tension, settling back on the sofa, Penny sipped her wine, "raj is an idiot bothering with that vet, she was rotten to me and Leonard because we nearly 'killed' the dog" she air quoted while rolling her eyes up.

"I don't blame him, what I saw of her she looked gorgeous, all long brunette hair with a slim figure," Cat sighed

Penny looked at the singer, her long strawberry blonde hair was loose tonight and flowed part way down her back. Yeah, she was on the larger size but still had a lovely figure which she dressed well. Tonight Cat had chosen a cute purple skater dress paired with tights and boots. Her skin was pale but glowed with health, making her large blue eyes stand out and sparkle. Penny shook her head, the mean vet had nothing on Cat who was gorgeous.

"Do not sell yourself short, your beautiful with an exceptional voice and Raj is definitely an idiot."

Cat smiled while taking a sip, "thanks Penny, guess after being rejected twice this week not feeling overly confident."

"Rejected twice?" Penny puzzled and Cat went on to explain about the record company from the day before.

"We'll clearly that guy was just a total ass hat," Penny declared, then got up to get them refills, Cat laughed and handed her now empty wine glass. Ok, so maybe she had been rejected twice this week but clearly this new friendship with Penny made up for it.

**thank you for the review ****_InYourNightmares_****, I have a couple more chapters which I'm just re-reading and will put up shortly :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Earlier Saturday Night - back at the Cheese Cake Factory**

Raj looked back at Cat who now had begun playing, she didn't look at him, refusing to make any sort of eye contact. What was wrong with him, why on earth had he chose to bring Yvette here of all places. He knew that the chances of Cat being here had been slim to none but now seeing her again, the lighting making her shimmer, highlighting her welcoming curves.

Raj spotted Penny sitting down at the bar, her lips were pursed, clearly not happy. Shaking her head at him, he turned to Yvette who was sat puzzled at what she had witnessed. He leant down and whispered in her ear, "er I've just been told that this place is ermm not good tonight, we should go elsewhere."

The vet could only nod, she had heard nothing but good things about the Cheese Cake Factory and had been looking forward to trying out their specials, also some of her clients owners this week had mentioned about a live act playing which they raved about. Though listening to the harsh emotional voice of the red head on the small stage they couldn't mean her, maybe the act had changed. Yvette stood up, put on her coat and made her way out, looking back she spotted Raj stood in the doorway looking quite mournfully at the singer on the stage, clearly there was something Yvette was missing here.

Raj took the vet to a small bistro down the road. He acted quite the gentleman, pulling her chair out for her before sitting himself down.

"Sorry about that before, my friend Penny who you met last night,"

Yvettes face crinkled with disgust, "oh yes the blonde dog poisoner"

"Yes that's her, though a bit harsh" geez Raj thought, the woman held a grudge, Cinnamon was fine and he had more than forgiven his friends for the accident, "well she rang me at the restaurant because she works there and said that there were some issues with the food tonight and it was best to go elsewhere." It was the only logical lie he could come up with that explained what could of possibly happened.

The vet looked at him intensely, as if she could tell what was utter poppycock, "Well that was nice of her, least she could do after what she did." She gave a grin, then picked up the menu.

Raj chuckled nervously and picked up his menu.

Making idle chit chat, Raj asked Yvette about her day, which she said had been fine. Vaccinating some kittens and puppies, a rabbit with a broken leg, depressed Parrot who was plucking its feathers. Yvette came alive as she spoke about her patients which Raj liked, but her eyes only twinkled, they didn't sparkle, which made Raj think back to large blue eyes partially covered by strands of auburn hair. Soft pouty lips, moving...

"And that was my day, how was yours?" Yvette asked, noticing that Raj suddenly seemed distant, "Raj? How was your day?" She touched his hand.

Blinking Raj remembered where he was and who he was with, "oh my day, well obviously not as busy as yours," he smiled, "well Cinnamon and I went for a walk to a small park near my apartment, then I meant to type up some of the findings from last nights research but I ended up playing Batman, Arkhams asylum till it was almost time to meet you and well here we are."

Yvettes nose wrinkled distastefully, "you spent the day playing video games?" He nodded with a smile which soon disappeared at the look on her face, "what a waste of a day, especially if you had work that needed doing."

"Your not a fan of video games then," Raj asked already knowing the answer

Shaking her head, Yvette took a sip of her drink, "not in the slightest, I think they're a waste of time and money. My last boyfriend knew how much I hated them, he claimed he sold his console and games for me to find out he'd actually just hidden them away & played them when I wasn't around," giving a stern look, "we weren't together for much longer after that."

Raj gulped, "lets talk about what you do like?" He suggested, "foods? Movies? Music?" Anything to get her off the topic of gaming.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought, Raj was once again back to thinking about a auburn haired beauty who had done the exact same thing when he asked what drink she would like. Cats bottom lip was fuller, her top lip having a more defined Cupid's bow than Yvette. "I don't have much time for movies and music tends to be whatever is on the radio at work or in the car," Raj focused back on Yvette as continued on, "food however, I love trying new and exciting things, but one of my favourites and it sounds really corny," she smiled shyly, "but Indian food is a passion of mine."

Raj choked, "Indian food?"

"Yeah Indian food, are you any good at cooking?" She asked wryly, "maybe you could cook for me sometime or I could cook for you...?" Her manner had turned sultry, half lidded eyes peering at him.

"Er cook you Indian food?" He stuttered, this was turning into a nightmare

"Yeah," she laughed and playfully batted his hand, "or me for you and you can give me your opinion."

Raj already knew what is opinion would be, "yeah that would be great." Oh man is karma was gonna be seriously screwed if he had to lie to Yvette.

No gaming, loves Indian food and also holding a grudge against his friends for one silly mistake, Raj was starting to think that the only thing Yvette and himself had in common was animals and if he was truthful the only animal he really cared about was his little Cinnamon...

Later that evening Raj had said good night to Yvette, the moment had been awkward with him giving her a formal handshake and her leaning in to kiss him good bye. He'd turned his head and she'd gotten his cheek. Yvette pulled back, pursing her lips, looking a little irritated and had left. No mention of seeing each other again, "I'm going to have to change vets" Raj sighed to himself and got into his car.

He got his phone from his pocket and sat back, a couple of messages and also some Facebook updates. He looked at the messages:

Leonard - how's Yvette the vet? Going well? Penny's got a friend over & Sheldon not home yet. if your date finishes early give me a shout.

Howard - hey buddy! Heard you bagged a date with a hot vet, will get all the juicy details from you tomorrow!

Looking at the time on his phone, it was nearing 10pm. With Sheldon not home yet (must be a good weekend in Napa with Amy) Leonard would probably still be up, maybe he'd fancy some 'waste of time' gaming. He hit the call sign next to Leonard's name.

"Hey Raj, I wasn't actually expecting to hear from you." Leonard answered, "Did everything go ok?

"Yeah, it was nice, just became apparent quite early on we didn't really have anything in common,"

"Ahhh I'm sorry Raj, well I'm not doing anything if you fancy coming over for a beer," his friend suggested

Raj smiled, "Thanks Leonard, I'll be 15" throwing his phone into his glove compartment forgetting about the Facebook updates.

**Later - Saturday Night, Facebook**:

Cat Green is now friends with Penny Blossoms

1 like Penny Blossoms

Penny Blossoms

2 hours ago,

Penny is having a cheeky drink with Cat - at Apt 4b

6 likes

Cat Green

27 minutes ago,

Maaaaaaybe a little drunk and blames Penny *hic*

4 likes

"Hey Penny, what's with the Blossoms? That really your last name?" Cat asked, who was now sprawled on the chair in Penny's apartment, having now opened the vodka and drinking very large shots with her new friend,

"Oh god no, how 'hippy dippy' would that be," Penny laughed to herself at her use of wording "I make these hair barrettes which I call 'penny blossoms' and occasionally sell," Penny sat bolt up right, "which reminds me!" She struggled drunkenly from the couch and went into her bedroom.

Cat could hear things being moved about and Penny mumbling to herself, "you ok in there Pen?" No answer was forth coming, apart from a couple of curses and something dropping to the floor.

"Ah ha!" Penny reappeared, "found em, these are for you" presenting Cat with 3 colourful 'penny blossom' hair clips - red, purple and blue.

"Ooooo these are so cute!" Cat cooed over them, then selected the purple one which she clipped into her hair, "how much do you want for them?" Cat asked reaching for her bag.

As she stretched, Cat misjudged the distance and promptly fell off her chair "oomph!" Looking up at Penny blinking at the impact, she bit back a grin, but it was too late the blonde had creased over laughing which set Cat off,

"oh my god, are you ok?" Penny asked once she had composed herself.

"I'm fine," Cat took a deep breath, looking at the clock on Penny's wall, "geez, it's gone 10, I should call a cab."

"Don't be silly, you can stay here, you can have my bed and I'll go crash with Leonard." Penny grinned and nodded her head towards apartment 4a.

"Oh yeeees Leonard, which one is he then?" Cat asked, "the tall skinny one?" Not thinking that any of the men who'd been at that table on Tuesday night looked like they would be dating a glamour puss like Penny.

Penny choked on her drink, "hell no!," she spat out, "that's Sheldon and ew just no!" Penny shivered at the thought of the lanky scientist who she considered more of a younger brother - despite him being older.

Cat chortled, "ok then, well it wasn't the strange little man who looked like he was auditioning for the monkees as I'm pretty sure he's called Howard and with the little blonde." Penny confirmed Cats analyse with a nod, "and obviously isn't Raj," to which Cat wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out, "which leaves me to believe that Leonard is the guy with the curly brown hair and glasses?"

"Yep, that's my Lenny," gave a happy smile and hiccuped

"Really? He doesn't seem your type...?" Cat gingerly broached

Penny shook her head but was still smiling, "Nope he isn't or wasn't, met him when I first moved in and he kinda grew on me and now I love that smart little man, lactose intolerance and all."

"Ahhhh lactose intolerance, the sexiest of all the intolerances."' Cat joked

Penny wriggled her eyebrows suggestively "oh yeah baby, anyway what about you and Raj? Is he your normal type?"

Cat pushed herself off the floor realising she was still there and settled back down on the chair, "nooooooo, Raj is definitely not my normal type. I'm more the brooding angst ridden emo musician/artist with an ego which if I'm honest never ends well."

"Yeah before Leonard I was all for big, muscular, dumb guys," she scowled, "that damn genius ruined stupid pretty men for me."

Cat couldn't help but chuckle, "smart guys all the way then?"

"Oh yeah, even though I wonder how these four smart guys can be such idiots at times," Pennys phone beeped with a message, quickly closing the message off so Cat wouldn't see, she then put her phone beside her. "Anyway, if your staying here did you want to borrow a nightshirt or robe to sleep in?" She looked across to Leonards flat slightly distracted.

"No your ok, I actually have an emergency stay over bag in my car in case I need to crash somewhere, I'll pop down and grab it." Getting up out of her seat

Penny turned round wild eyed, "noooo lemme go get it, you er," thinking of an excuse to avoid Cat leaving the apartment with the knowledge she now had, "you don't want to climb those stairs again."

That gave Cat a pause... She really didnt but in her current state she would probably float back up them (if she didn't initially fall down them...) "Naa, it's ok Penny, i'll be right back." Grabbing her keys out of her bag she headed out of the apartment.

Penny pulled her phone out of her pocket and rang Leonard, "code red! Has Raj arrived yet?"

"What? No he hasn't, why has Cat left?"

"Nope, but she's popped down to her car, what if she runs into him?" Penny panicked not wanting her new friend to think she'd set her up, even though that's technically what she had done. When Penny popped over to see Leonard earlier she suggested that maybe they could still try to get Cat and Raj together, so Leonard had messaged his friend. Penny hadn't thought Raj would actually come here after his date!


	7. Chapter 7

Cat skipped down the stairs carelessly, swinging herself using the banisters either side, all the while singing to herself

_When I'm gone..._

_When I'm gone.._

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me..._

She stopped, as Cats path was suddenly blocked by a male body coming up the stairs. Cat found herself face to face with Dr Rajesh Koothrappali.

They both stood, unmoving, unspeaking, just staring. Cat found her mouth was still slightly agape from singing. She licked her bottom lip before biting down on it.

Raj shocked to find Cat in the stairwell of Leonards building. He found himself gormlessly stood in front of her, not being able to tear his eyes away from her mouth, little white teeth teasing her full bottom lip. He felt his breathing get heavier.

The stand off continued, neither one of them wanting to make the first move.

"Look," "I'm sorry" they both said at once, then going quiet again. Raj held up his hand to indicate he would speak, "sorry, you first Cat." Letting her take the first go, which was brave, she could easily go bat shit on him.

Suddenly nervous, Cat looked away from the chocolate brown eyes which seemed to staring deep into her, "I just wanted to say that..." She was stuck, what was she supposed to say? I've met you once, googled your picture, may have a crush and found myself being green with jealously when I saw you with your brunette stick insect, she made eye contact with him again. "Thank you for the drinks, via Penny." Nice save Cat, not.

Raj nodded, hadn't been sure what Cat was going to say but that wasn't the worse thing, "your welcome," he responded, his stomach fluttered and he looked at Cat who was a couple steps up from him and stood a little taller. Her hair was loose and tousled, there was one of Pennys hair barrettes clumsy clipped in to one side. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils large, he figured she had been drinking with Penny. Deciding there was no time like the present, he decided to try to apologise and explain...

"I'm sorry for earlier, it's no excuse but I didn't know you would be there and wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again." He saw her hands were holding onto the stair well rail either side, keeping her in place. The stance pulled the dress so it was tight against her chest and he could see the slight rise and fall of her breath. The skirt of the dress stopped just short of knees, her legs covered by a pair of opaque black tights and she was wearing her ankle boots again. She stood balanced on one leg, the other lifted and bent behind her, swinging slightly in a childish manner, she was so beautiful. He carried on "if I'd known you would be there & I honestly thought that there was a chance of seeing you again my actions would of been different."

Cat coughed, feeling a little choked, why did he have to be so damn sweet. The silence between the two of them filled the air, the space seemed to get smaller. Cat wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she should really get back up to Penny, "Its ok Raj, look I've got to get to my car and..."

"Your surely not driving home now?" He asked aghast, he was positive she was quite drunk and in no fit state drive, "if you need a lift somewhere I can always drive you and arrange for your car to be collected in the morning," He offered.

Cat chuckled, "I was going to say, get my overnight bag from my car as I'm staying the night at Penny's but thank you for the offer." She smiled softly.

Raj felt his cheeks warm up with embarrassment, thankfully it wasn't too obvious with his caramel skin tones, "oh ok, we'll its still late, would you like me to accompany you to your car and back to Penny's?" He turned sideways on the stairs so she could move next to him.

"Sure, why not." and Cat continued down the steps with Raj at her side.

As they walked down the tangible silence resumed, Cat badly wanted to ask how his date went, instead to break the silence she went with a safer question "so do you live here as well?"

"What? Oh no, I live a couple miles away." He responded

Puzzled Cat had to ask, "oh, why are you here so late?"

Raj felt his mouth dry up, how was he supposed to answer that, my date turned out to be a grudge-holding, video game nazi so I left as soon as was socially polite? "Leonard said he was his own as Penny had company," he gestured to her, "and his roommate Sheldon is away for the weekend with his girlfriend Amy and another couple who are our friends."

"Howard and the tiny blonde?" Cat asked, remembering the pair from Tuesday night.

"Yeah, Howard and Bernadette, it's their first valentines as a married couple so they decided to do something special." Raj and Cat came to the main doors out of the apartment building, Raj ever the gentleman opened the door for her. Cat walked through, brushing against him accidentally. She heard him take a quick breath at the touch.

"That's sweet, what are they doing?" She walked outside, the air had turned chilly and she rubbed her arms to warm them up and hurried to her car.

Raj saw she was cold and took off his jacket, "here," he offered it to her, then answered her question, "they went on a train to Napa to stay at a b&b."

Cat took the jacket, she didn't really need it as she wouldn't be all that long but the offer was too sweet to turn down. Resting the jacket over her shoulders and pulling it slightly too, Rajs scent hit her. A warm, musky quite manly scent, just a hint of spice to it. Cat stopped herself nuzzling her nose into the fabric so she could immerse herself further in the smell.

Reaching her car, she fumbled for her keys before popping open the boot and grabbing a medium sized hello kitty bowling bag which she kept in the car for emergencies like this. Travelling a lot with her job meant sometimes it would be too late or she'd be too tired to drive back to her apartment, so she kept the bag in the boot with basics - nighty, wash bag, clean undies.

Raj watched as Cat slammed the trunk of her car shut, holding a patent leather bag with a huge pink hello kitty bow on it. He found it endearing that she liked hello kitty, "would you like me to carry your bag?" He offered and reached out.

Cat stared at him like he'd grown a second head, "are you always this... this chivalrous?" She asked aghast, most guys she met barely remembered to keep a door open for her, let alone lend her their jackets and then offer to carry her bag. Chivalry was almost certainly dead in her day to day life.

"I just believe in treating women like the treasured jewels they are," and took the bag from her.

"You cannot be for real?" Cat blinked, treasured jewels? Was he serious? If she didn't know better from Penny she would honestly think he was pulling her leg.

Raj just smiled then asked "Shall we go back in?" he headed back to the door which he then held open again for her.

They walked back up the stairs in silence, Raj taking the steps at a slower rate than he normally would to keep up with Cats shorter legs. They glanced over at each other every few moments and if they caught each others glance would give a small shy smile.

It was nearing 11pm, finally they were back on the forth floor, Raj offered Cat her bag back.

Taking it gratefully, "thanks, so you going to hang out for a bit with Leonard?"

Raj shook his head, "I'll just pop in, say hi and then head home, it's getting late now."

Cat felt guilty, was he not staying because of her, "ok, well thanks for this" lifting her bag, "maybe we'll see each other again." Then being a wimp she scurried into Penny's flat before he could say anything further.

Penny turned round holding her phone as she heard her door open and shut, "hey I was about to call you and see if you'd gotten lost,"

"Sorry," Cat walked the rest of the way into the apartment and dropped her bag on the sofa, "I..." about to mention Raj, she changed her mind, "I had to make a call and then there's all those bloody stairs," she laughed, the door from 4a opened and shut, announcing Raj had gone into see Leonard.

Looking concerned at the red head who seemed a little subdued than before Penny decided not too push it, "ok, well I just need to nip the bathroom, do you want to pour a couple more drinks?"

"Yeah sure" and Cat grabbed the glasses off the coffee table and carried them into the kitchen, while Penny disappeared into the bathroom.

While pouring the drinks she heard 4a's door open and shut again, signifying that Raj was leaving. Cat bit her lip and made a rash decision, she spotted a pen and paper, grabbing it she quickly scribbled something down then headed out of the door.

"Raj, wait up!" She called then took to the stairs taking the first stairwell at a fast pace, Cat turned the corner on the second stairwell to collide with a warm solid body, "oomph" the breathe from her lungs leaving in a rush.

Cat looked up into those chocolate brown eyes again, which had a puzzled look to them. He had one hand on her waist to steady her, while Cat gripped his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry," chuckling nervously, "we've got to stop meeting like this." joking lamely, then extracted herself from him and moving back up a step.

"Yeah," he seemed to nervously lick his lips.

"Yeah... So I was thinking if you things didn't work out between you and the brunette, maybe you could give me a call," she shoved a piece of paper into his hand, Raj looked down at the piece of slightly crumpled paper which had digits written on it.

Cat making another rash decision, stepped back towards him to give his cheek a quick kiss, just at the same moment Raj looked up.

Their lips met.


	8. Chapter 8

Raj had stood outside in the hallway looking at 4b after Cat did her disappearing act again, the girl seemed to be a flight risk, not his favourite quality in a female after Lucy. After a few moments he turned towards 4a, knocking on Leonard's door and going in.

Leonard was stood in the kitchen, "Hey Raj, your later than expected, you want that beer?" He asked hesitantly, unsure whether Raj had met up with Cat, as he had been expecting him a lot sooner he figured that the two had seen each other.

"Yeah, something came up that delayed me getting here, I just wanted to say hi but I'd better head home," Raj answered looking distracted.

"You sure buddy? What happened on the date with the vet?" Leonard asked a little concerned for his friend, who was normally a lot more open about things.

Raj seemed to shake himself awake, "oh yeah Yvette, we just didn't seem to click, don't think I'll see her again," remembering the sneering look on the vets face when Penny or Leonard were mentioned.

"I'm sorry Raj, you definitely don't want that beer?" His physicist friends offered

Raj smiled, Leonard had always been the more caring of his male friends, "No thank you Leonard, I'm really tired actually," a yawn caught him unexpectedly, "I'll give you all the details tomorrow at paintball."

"Sure thing, oh we're meeting later in the afternoon about 4 as Howard & Sheldon wont be back for our normal time,"

"Cool," he went to open the door behind him, "see you at 4pm then. Night"

"Night Raj," Leonard watched his friend leave.

Raj headed out, closing the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs, thinking back to his strange evening and all the things he should of said to Cat such as 'by the way I don't plan on seeing the lady I was with tonight again.' No, he came out with the corny line of women being treasured jewels. So lost in his thoughts he nearly missed the shout from upstairs "Raj, wait up!"

He stopped and turned round just in time to catch Cat who hurtled round the corner, steadying her with his hand on her waist.

"Oomph" she exhaled as she collided with him, she looked up, large blue eyes, deep clear blue lovely pools he thought to himself.

He didnt notice her hands on his shoulders until she removed, "Oh, sorry, we've got to stop meeting like this." She joked with a slight laugh, then backed up a step.

Raj licked his lips, unsure what to say so responded with a lame, "Yeah,"

She chewed on her bottom lip before going on to say slowly "Yeah... So I was thinking if you things didn't work out between you and the brunette, maybe you could give me a call," and then thrust something in his hand, he looked down to find a scrap of paper with a hastily written number on it. She was giving him her number, Cat was actually giving him HER number. He looked up to find Cat had stepped forward and was moving towards him. Raj wasn't entirely sure how what happened next, but he felt her soft lips against his.

Raj eyes momentarily flew open as he found himself unintentionally kissing Cat, just a soft brush of their lips against each other. He didn't know how they'd ended up like this but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity and moved in closer deepening the kiss, moving his hand back to her waist. He could feel Cats small hands creep back onto his shoulders.

Oh her lips were so soft, her mouth tasting of wine and chocolate ice cream and just as things were starting to get 'special', Cat pulled back away from him.

She looked startled, then opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Raj blurted out, "I'm not seeing her again."

Cat blinked and looked at the astrophysicist, she was warm all over from the unexpected and very good kiss, just as she was losing herself to it she remembered he'd been on a date that night and pulled back feeling guilty. For him to suddenly blurt out that he wouldn't be seeing the brunette again confused her, "When did you decide this?" She asked, surely he couldn't of made that decision just now.

"During the evening with her," he responded hesitantly.

Both of Cats eyebrows raised, what the actual...? "And your only telling me this now?" She hissed, far from happy Raj had let her think for the past 20 min that him and the brunette and something going on.

Raj swallowed, what the hell was wrong with him, why ruin a perfectly good moment by saying that. He should of just kept quiet then told her in a day or so time that he wasn't seeing Yvette again. Crap, she was stood there, staring at him, with that scary slightly pissed look on her face she had the first time he spoke to her. He cringed internally, this was becoming an all too common occurrence with him and Cat, this time there was no Penny to the rescue.

"I...," oh god, what should he say, come on brain think, Raj finally decided on the safest and easiest answer, "I'm sorry." It came out almost a squeak reminiscent of his mute days, he cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm sorry," coming out in a lower tone, ok that was better, "I should of said something sooner but I wasn't expecting this," Indicating to the situation of her coming after him, the kiss... "and I didn't want you feeling bad thinking you'd... We'd done something we shouldn't of and..."

Cat watched him stammer through his apology and explanation, now starting to feel bad especially as he was right about her feeling guilty that she could of done wrong by the brunette by kissing him and she would of continued to do so. Cat realised, that Raj was still talking, it was like a floodgate had been opened and he couldn't seem to stop. Cat moved forward, purposely placing her lips against his, gently kissing him again deciding this was the best way to shut the floodgate that was Rajs mouth.

Raj found himself once again kissing Cat, once again not sure how this had come about as he was positive he'd once again screwed up. He relaxed into the kiss, tasting her lips, smelling her scent - a light flowery scent, she was a delight to his senses. Raj reluctantly ended the kiss when she pulled back again, slower this time. Cat was only one step up from him, but she still had to tilt her face up slightly to make eye contact. The angry looking Cat had been replaced by a softer, shyer, kinder looking Cat, similar to the one sat at the bar with him, playing the cup while singing for him.

"Raj, I'm sorry," she began unexpectedly, "I have an awful tendency to jump to the worse conclusions very quick," she stepped back and up a step, "it's been a long evening and I've drank way too much, lets call it a night and you can call me, if you want to..." She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back behind her ear, waiting for his response.

Not entirely sure what had caused this change in Cat, Raj decided not too question and just go with it, "Thank you Cat and good night," he turned and began to make his was back down the stairs, already knowing his next move.

"Night Raj," Cat said quietly, watching as he disappeared around the corner. Sighing Cat made her way back up the stairs. This evening had been far too much of an emotional roller coaster. Back on the forth floor she went to open Penny's door for it too open and Penny to appear.

"Ok, you have got to stop disappearing like that!" Penny exclaimed, "what happened?" She asked, though Penny guessed it must of been Raj related.

Cat yawned, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I am shattered,"

Penny decided to take pity on the red head, though she was plagued with curiosity, especially as Leonard had messaged to say that Rajs date had been a dud! "Yeah sure, I'm ready for bed now anyway so can just head straight over. I've even straightened up the bed for you," she grinned.

Cat chuckled, wondering what Penny's version of straightening up a room could possibly be like. She also noted that Penny had changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a vest top, "awesome, well I'll see you in the morning,"

"You betcha!" Penny gave Cat a quick hug and then left the apartment.

Cats bag was still on the sofa where'd she had left it before her mad dash out to catch up with Raj. A smile crept on her lips as she remembered the kisses, he'd been gentle, little bit hesitant but when he'd relaxed and let himself go... Cat felt herself warm down to her core at the thought. It took her a moment to realising a phone was ringing, looking around trying to find the source she realised it was her phone in her handbag. Maybe Penny was checking in on her, Cat took her phone out to see that the number was not one she knew or had saved.

She hit the answer button and cautiously spoke, "hello?"

"You said to call if I wanted to," she recognised the voice instantly, the Americanised indian accent and couldn't stop the smile that appeared, "so I thought I'd call and see if you'd have dinner with me sometime next week?" Cat could hear the nervousness in Rajs tone.

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat she responded instantly, "I'd love to Raj," another yawn suddenly caught her unaware, "god I'm sorry, let's talk tomorrow and we can work out when's best."

"Great, speak tomorrow then & sweet dreams Cat."

"Good night Raj," and she disconnected. Grabbing her overnight bag, Cat practically floated into Penny's room.

Raj sat in his car, staring at the phone which was now silent. He looked up to Penny's flat and watched as the main light switched off. Smiling to himself, he had a date with Cat and he couldn't wait.

** - A/N-**

**tempted to end this story here and maybe start a new one Raj & Cat story.**


End file.
